


Be more careful

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Hermione Granger, Healers, Multi, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Ron lands in St Mungos again after the testing of a joke product went wrong.





	Be more careful

"Look I will give you the autograph of Harry Potter if you don't call for Healer Granger" Ron begged the younger healer, but to no use. The young man was already out the room.

 

Ron groaned and laid back down on his bed. It had been a honest mistake this time. A simple test for a product together with George, however it didn't went as it supposed to go and a small explosion had happened. George came out alright, but a shelf had fell down on Ron's arm. Causing it to break and have small wounds on it.

 

No matter how much he asked his brother to just let it be, even when he knew he had to go see a healer, his brother had taken him to St Mungos anyway.

 

"Ronald Weasley" sounded a stern voice and he cringed slightly.

 

"I'm one hundred procent sure that I told you to be more careful with testing products last time you ended up here".

 

Hermione came into view, a glare on her face.

 

"But Mione" he couldn't even finish his sentence or his other girlfriend came into the room.

 

"Honestly darling, I have to show up each time to get you from here and make sure Mia won't kill you" Pansy spoke, placing a kiss on Hermione's lips.

 

The brunette looking a little less mad after the kiss. He was truly lucky to have two amazing woman for girlfriends. And that the other could distract the other when she was about to kill him for showing up in hospital again.

 

Wordlessly Hermione started to heal his wounds.

 

"Look Mione, we really were more careful this time. We calculated everything again and again. You can even look at our notebook" he pointed at the little book at his nightstand by the hospital bed. ", we couldn't have known that shelf would fall down".

 

Hermione stood up, passing Ron a potion vial. A small smile on her face.

 

"Bottles up".

 

Ron took it in one go, grimacing at the taste.

 

"A little less looking sour darling" Pansy grinned.

 

Ron shook his head, "they really need to improve the taste".

 

Hermione looked, hugging Pansy from behind.

 

"No they shouldn't. It part of your punishment love, maybe you even be more careful next time".

 

Ron pouted, laying back waiting for his arm to heal. 

 

"We will see to the other part for your punishment later tonight" Pansy spoke soon after. 

 

Both girls smirked at him, and he gulped knowing exactly what they were talking about. And that once he would come home it would be a very exciting night. A night to play. 

 


End file.
